


Stay Away From Me.

by NazzaStylan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For a quick second, If you squint ziam, Kinda, M/M, Possessive Zayn, They're in a motorcycle gang, Wow its been a bit, but just as bros, but not really, dan's in here, hurting louis, louis has a dark past, niall and harry are daing, zayn's dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a tangled mess, but they're trying to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zouis centric, so send comments and tell me what you think? XX

Louis shifted through the party, bodies pressed against his. he just wanted to get out of here. He hated the fact of drinking or anything to do with it. His friend abandoned him hours ago, chatting up some blonde or whatnot. Louis was trying to focus on getting out the door, and into some clean air. He finally did, and he didn't know where Ed's car was so, he just started walking back home, hands shoved into his pockets, and his head low, trying not to attract the drunks on the street. He shivered, wishing that he had brought a jacket with him, and hurried along. Next thing the boy knew, he was being pushed up a brick wall, and an older man man was grinning at him. 

 

"C'mon baby, come back home with me?" He slurred, his eyes glazed over. 

 

Louis shook his head terrifed,  
"N-no, p-please let me g-go." 

 

He laughed, his horrible breath going straight into Louis's face. Louis held back a cough and his eyes watered. 

 

"Not a chance pretty boy," The man growled moving his hand so it was down his pants. Louis yelped, and his brain didn't seem to be getting enough oxygen to it, and he was fighting a panic attack. 

 

"P-please!" Louis begged, and just as the man was going to further his actions, he was ripped back from Louis, who slid down the wall. Clutching his knees, and retching onto the ground. 

 

"He said to fucking stop you dick," A voice growled above him. 

 

"It was just to much fun," The man leered at him. 

 

Louis looked up, and his savior had his hand around his throat slowly choking him, so he couldn't breathe.

 

"Y-you're going to kill him," Louis stumbled to his feet. 

 

"I'm going to teach him a lesson," Replied the man, not losing his grip around his throat. 

 

"S-Stop! Please j-just stop!" Louis cried, tears rushing to his eyes, and he couldn't believe that he was crying in front of a random stranger, but he was losing it. 

 

He turned to Louis, and Louis caught his breath, this man was beautiful. His hair was shaved to one side, so hung low over one eye, yet artfully tossled, and he had sharp angles to his face, but crinkles around his eyes. His eyes were a honey brown, and Louis's never felt so captivated by someone in his whole entire life. 

 

"I didn't mean to upset you," the man said softly, but his eyes still remained hard. 

 

Louis gulped, and couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else but him.   
"I-I'm fine," 

 

"Good," The mystery man ran his knuckles down Louis's cheeks, making him shiver. 

 

"What's your name beautiful?" 

 

"I was told not to talk to strangers," Louis mumbled. 

 

"Said stranger just rescued you so," he trailed off giving him a half smile. 

 

"Louis," Louis murmured. 

 

"Zayn." Zayn said, 

 

"C-Can I g-go home n-now?" Louis asked, just wanting to be back in his bed, and forget about this awful night. 

 

"Sure, but I'm walking you." Zayn threw a distasteful glance in the perveted's man direction. Louis got the feeling that if he said no, it would mean nothing to Zayn. 

 

Louis shrugged, and they walked the rest of the way in silence, Louis just wanted to crash into bed hoping that doesn't wake up, him Louis suppressed a shiver at that thought. Zayn noticed, and slung off his jacket handing it over to Louis. 

 

"I-I c-can't," Louis muttered, hating his stutter. 

 

"Take it," Zayn commanded softly, and Louis simply shrugged on the jacket, it being to big for him nearly covered his hands. Louis blushed, and looked away from Zayn. 

 

"So," Louis said quietly stopping in front of his house. 

 

"I'll see you around love," Zayn winked at him, and was pattering down the street. Louis didn't know what to make sense of this night, but he crawled into bed without a second thought.

 

He was soon awakened though by pounding on his door, before it flew open. Louis held back a whimper, at the sight of the man in front of him. His natural instinct was to curl up on himself. Bad idea. 

 

Dan, chuckled at the sight of his weak son, and dragged him out of bed by his ankles. 

 

"You fucking piece of shit, can't do anything right." He punctuated his words with a blow to the ridcage. 

 

Louis cried out, as each blow hit him harder. 

 

Dan stopped, after getting bored and left the room with a bang. Louis crawled back into bed, wishing that he could die, and then he wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore. He woke up, with stabbing pains to his stomach, and groaned. His stepfather had been drunk last night, but it didn't matter if he was drunk, or sober he still liked to hit Louis, it was his favorite thing to do. Louis tried getting out of the house as often as he could, picking up odd jobs here and there, just to support himself. He might have lived under Dan's house but as he put it.  
"I'm not taking care of you're fucking ass," 

 

So, the boy did anything and everything he could, to put food into his belly, and he was almost running late for his cafe job. It was his day time job, and he usually made good money off of the tips, and so he was content with it. 

 

Louis hurried clocking himself in, and greeted his first customer. He never talked to anyone at his job, and they never made conversation, back at him. Louis was quiet, and kept to himself most of the time. A little chuckle made him look up from his register, and he nearly had a panic attack. It was that guy from last night, Zayn he thinks it was. 

 

"I told you, I'd see you around." Zayn smirked at him. 

 

"What would you like?" Louis said stiffly. 

 

He had been practicing not to stutter in the work place because it was unprofessional, and it made him feel stupid, the first time he started working here, he got more dirty looks than he could count with his stutter, and he almost had been thrown out. But his boss needed people to work here, and so he grudgingly let him stay. Louis had been extremely grateful, because he desperately needed this job and he didn't know what he would do if he didn't have it. 

 

"Are you on the menu?" Zayn said cheekily, and Louis felt his cheeks go aflame. 

 

"Louis, don't flirt with the customers!" His boss yelled at him, but Louis knew he was homophobic twat, and had actually kicked two guys out of his cafe, for holding hands, and Louis honestly did not want to see a repeat of that, so he bit the inside of his cheek, and looked back at Zayn. Who was in turn glaring at his boss. 

 

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Zayn growled, his voice losing his easy going tone, and taking on a harder more harsh tone. Louis winced upon hearing it. 

 

"That's my boss so please don't get me fired." Louis said softly, and noticed the impatient people behind Zayn, and snapped back to his job again. 

 

"Did you actually have an order? Because there's a line," Louis gestured behind him. 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, and gave his order. Louis tapped it into the computer,   
"It'll be two minuets." 

 

Zayn waited around until his order was called, and went up to get it. 

 

"Thanks, princess." Zayn winked at him, and was gone. 

 

Louis worked steadily, over the next course of three hours, hanging up his apron and clocking himself out. He got the usual lecture from Jillian, not to flirt with customers, when Louis had been doing the exact opposite, and he was free to go. 

 

Once, he did flirt with people, and make them smile, and blush but that was before he life took an unexpected nasty, horrible turn. Louis plugged his headphones into his ears, and shuffled down the street, trying to avoid bumping into anyone. It was nearly 5, so the London streets were crowded with people trying to get home. Louis mumbled sorrys to anyone that he bumped into, and started on his way home. 

 

It was a thirty minute walk, because the Doncastor boy wasn't given a car, or even a bike. And his skateboard was in ashes, so he was saving up for a new one. 

 

A hand on his elbow, made him jump so badly that he let out a squeaking,   
"P-Please don't h-hurt m-me!" 

 

He looked and saw it was just Zayn again. He huffed, and straightened out his shirt.   
Zayn's eyes looked pained. 

 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Zayn said softly. 

 

Louis simply dropped his eyes, to his shoes, finding it better than to look people in the eye. 

 

"S-sorry w-was being s-stupid," Louis mentally curses himself for his stupid stutter. 

 

"Hey, it's alright." Zayn cupped his chin, making Louis look up at him. 

 

Louis quickly swatted his hands away,   
"P-Please don't t-touch m-me,"

 

Zayn let his arm drop to his side, and he saw the smaller boy shaking.  
"No touching, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

 

Louis glanced up at him, confusion written all over his face.   
"I-I'm fine,"

 

Zayn smiled at him,   
"Just making sure," 

 

Louis looked behind him, and saw a group of guys on bikes. He held back a snort, because of course this is where exactly Zayn fits in. 

 

"U-um I'm g-going to go," Louis mumbled, kicking his feet back and forth a bit. 

 

"Wait! Um, actually there's this party I'm having and I was wondering if you would come?" Zayn gave him a hopeful look. Louis flashed back to the last time he was at a party. 

 

"I-uh, p-parties aren't my t-thing, s-sorry." Louis shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Well, it was worth a try, see you around Louis." Zayn smiled at him, making his heart feel funny, and Louis spun around on his heel, hurrying now, to his house. He softly closed the door behind him, and he could maybe get in a four hour nap, before his night job started. 

 

Louis crept up to his room, and collapsed tiredly on his bed. Why would someone as beautiful as Zayn, even look in his direction? Louis was nothing, he was worthless, and someone as beautiful as Zayn shouldn't waste their time on him.


	2. hello my cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about this

Okay so I'm sorry to anyone who thought this was a chapter, but I'm trying to work out a set schedule for all my woks, and I'm trying to get a set day to update, this and all my other stories, but I'm not stopping at all! But just trying to work these out, and balance other things! Love you all my cupcakes!


	3. Chapter 3

The Doncaster boy awoke from his nap, blinking his eyes and sitting up running a hand through his hair. He glanced around at his clock, and was relieved to see that he had plenty of time for a shower and he hopped to it. Grabbing his work clothes, and stepping into the shower. He sighed, contently as the water run down his back, washing the sweat and grim off of him. After, Louis had cleaned himself up he grabbed his apron and his keys, dashing out the door, and into the cold, London night. 

 

His job was only two blocks away, thankfully and he clocked himself in, his co-worker threw him a look, before continuing to wipe off the bar. 

 

Louis was a bartender, serving flirts and drunks and kids he knew were barely over 18, drinks. He liked this job, better than his daytime cafe job, because he didn't have to talk. 

 

He only listened, as people gave away their darkest secrets and goals in life to him. He didn't judge, he never did, because it wasn't his business, and they never remembered his face either so he didn't have to worry about them getting mad at him, for listening in on them. 

 

Louis, was serving someone else their drink, when knuckles tapping down on the bar got his attention. Louis glanced up, and saw the prettiest blue eyes ever. The blonde guy, was grinning at him and had some guy draped around his waist. 

 

"Shots, for that table over there!" He said loudly, and gestured over to a table. 

 

Louis cranes his neck to see where exactly he was pointing to, and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Why, why did Zayn have to show up here? Louis wanted to run away and hide, but he rolled back his shoulders, and nodded at the, what he assumed to be, couple. 

 

The blonde whooped, and the long curly haired dude pulled him away, rolling his eyes fondly at him. 

 

Louis proceeded to make the drinks, and loaded them all onto a tray, and walk over there. He didn't expect Zayn with some blonde bird sitting in his lap. Louis reframed himself from screaming or dumping the drinks on Zayn's head. He had a girlfriend? And he was flirting with him? Louis knew he was to perfect and here was his proof now. 

 

Zayn looked up, and his mouth dropped open a little. Louis kept his face rid of emotions, because Zayn didn't even mean anything to him, and he didn't know him either. So, Louis simply did his job, sitting the drinks down on the table, and held the tray to his chest. 

 

"Do you need anything else?" Louis was careful not to look Zayn in the eyes, when he was talking to the group. Everyone had piercings of some sort, and kind. Louis didn't see a single arm that didn't have something inked onto it, and he held back a shiver. These were the type of people that... He didn't want to think about that right now, not when he had a table of people staring at him. 

 

"No, we're good here," The blonde who a streak of lilac in his hair, much like Zayn's blonde one dipped his head at him. 

 

Louis breathed out a sigh of relief, and hurried back behind his counter. Taking deep breaths, to steady himself. 

 

"Hey, I-I'm going to take m-my break," Louis informed, his co-worker Sam, and he hurried out the back door. Away from the stench of reeking alcohol, and cigarette smoke.

 

He pressed his palms to his eyes, praying hard that he didn't start crying. It had been months, since he even thought of The Incident. He didn't want to push himself back into the past, and it was all the boy could do of keeping him together and holding on. 

 

The door swung open, and Louis flinched turning around. It was the person who he didn't want to see at the moment. 

 

"Hey," Zayn said softly, kicking his foot back and forth. 

 

Louis didn't say anything, he didn't need to be here, it was Louis's thinking time. 

 

"I saw the way you were looking at Perrie and I," Zayn said, running a hand through his hair. 

 

Louis stiffened, at the mention of the girl, why was Zayn even telling him this? 

 

"I just want you to know she's not anything to me, well more like a sister than anything really," Zayn continued to ramble. 

 

"Okay," Louis shrugged, feeling a tiny part of him breath a sigh in relief. But he quickly stuffed it back down. He wasn't going through this shit again. 

 

"Yeah," Zayn said. 

 

There was a silence between, the awkward sticky kind, that Louis did not want himself to be in. 

 

"Mind if I…?" Zayn trailed, holding up a cigarette, indicating what he wanted to do. 

 

"I-I don't mind," Louis leaned away from him, staring out to the city, or what he could see of it. 

 

"It's beautiful yeah?" Zayn said around his cigarette. 

 

Louis bobbed his head, yes. 

 

"H-how was the p-party?" Louis asked quietly, peering around at the mysterious boy behind him. 

 

Zayn shrugged,  
"Wouldn't know, I didn't go," 

 

"O-Oh?" Louis asked, his voice coming out in a questioning manner. 

 

Zayn gave him a half smile,   
"Yeah, wasn't really in the mood to party. So I sat on my couch watching Sponge-Bob reruns," 

 

Louis gave a quick chuckle, looking at the city lights once more. 

 

Zayn came and stood beside him,   
"It was cause of you y'know," Zayn murmured, keeping his eyes locked on the city lights, and making Louis's head whip around at him, 

 

"W-what was?" The boy muttered, picking at his jeans. 

 

"The reason I didn't go," Zayn looked into his eyes now. 

 

Louis felt baffled, because had he managed to ruin Zayn's night out, by turning him down?

 

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean---," Louis started to stammer out an apology, Zayn waved his ash stained hand. 

 

"No, no not in the bad sense, or aything, but because I couldn't get you out of my head. You intrigue me, Louis." Zayn gave him a smile, flashing his pearly whites at the boy. 

 

"Z-Zayn, I-I-"   
Louis was cut off by the door swinging open again. Sam, was glaring at him 

 

"Look, you two can snog later, but Louis your break is up, and I need help in here man," Sam huffed, making Louis go red at the indication of them snogging. 

 

"I-I wasn't-we weren't," Louis muttered, ducking in the doorway, before Zayn had another chance to catch him. 

 

Sam glared at Zayn, who in return rolls his eyes and going back into the pub as well. 

 

Sam was right, Louis was so busy that night he don't have another chance to talk to Zayn, who, he didn't know what he was going to about. He was so scared, and had walls so high, that no one could possibly peek over them, and Louis planned on keeping it that way. 

 

He didn't want anyone in his life, he didn't need anyone in his life. That's why, when at the end of shift, he balled up Zayn's number left for him, and stuffed it into his pocket. 

 

Louis pulled his beanie over his hair, and walked out of the pub. He couldn't stop himself of thinking about the mysterious Zayn, who had a blonde streak running through his hair, and studs in his ears. And was, as far as Louis had seen him, never seen out of his leather jacket. He didn't want Zayn to be intrigued by him, he really didn't. 

 

He pushed others away, and didn't let anyone come close to him, and he needed his life to stay that way, so he could move on in his life. He didn't need feelings, or someone to make him feel special. He had himself, and that's all he needed. 

______________  
_________  
____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos love you all!! Xxx Cupcakes!


	4. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was told that this was someone's favorite fic just thank you so much! And I'm doing this in two parts so bare with me yeah? Xx

Louis sighed, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, he now had to go to his least favorite place on earth besides here. School. It wasn't like he was bullied, or anything but he still didn't like it. He didn't really have any friends, they just thought he was stuck up, and fucking weird. Louis didn't really care about their opinions on him, true or false. He more important things to do then to think about petty high school drama. 

 

"Boy!" Dan yelled, from downstairs. Louis gulped, and hurried down the steps meeting his hateful eyes. 

 

"Y-yes?" Louis mumbled clutching his backpack a little tighter to his chest. 

 

"Don't come home today, I have an important meeting, and I don't want them seeing your faggot self, understand me?" Dan growled, Louis quickly nodded, showing that he understood. 

 

"Now get the hell out of my sight," Dan waved his hand at him, making Louis flinch, and hurry out the door. He had work after school, so he brought his uniform with him, and changed at his workplace. 

 

"You're late," Julian growled, at the boy. 

 

Louis fumbled at the register, for a moment glancing at the clock. It had been a twenty minute walk to his school, to his job, and Louis had hurrying, as well. 

 

"I'm sorry sir," He mumbled, greeting his first customer, with a dazzling smile, and worked hard through his shift. 

 

"See you," Hayden waved at him, Louis mumbled a goodbye of some sort and whisked out of the door. 

 

He didn't know where he could go now, he didn't know how long his stepdad's client was going to take, and he didn't want to get beat for walking in on them either. But, if Dan's client didn't work out for him, Louis's get beat anyways, his stepdad sold houses, only he put very simply,   
"I don't come to you, you come to me, and we'll negotiate, a price," 

 

Louis didn't think that was completely fair on his step-father's part because he knew how hard it was to get out in this weather, and it wasn't easily on single parents, or anyone else. But that's what his deal was, and they could either take or leave it. 

 

Louis wasn't working the bar, tonight so he literally had no place to go. He sighed, hitching his bag over his shoulder more securely, and searched to find a place where he could stay and not be bothered. He ended up in a bookshop , finding himself browsing for a particular book when he heard a low chuckle next to his ear. He knew that laugh all to well now, and he wearily looked over his shoulder to see Zayn. 

 

"We keep meeting in the weirdest places," Zayn chuckled, and Louis noticed his blonde streak had been replaced with a blue one. 

 

"A-are you f-following me?" Louis asked softly, making Zayn roll his eyes. 

 

"Nah, actually I own this shop," He shrugged, leaning against a book shelf. 

 

"R-really?" Louis quirked an eyebrow, before darting his eyes back to the book he had been looking for. 

 

"Yeah, so tell me what are you doing on this side of town?" Zayn mused, watching his every move. 

 

"I-it doesn't m-matter," Louis mumbled, scuffing his feet back and forth. 

 

Zayn knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of him, about the subject and dropped it. 

 

"What are you looking for love?" Zayn now asked, picking up a different topic. 

 

"P-please don't c-call me that," Louis snapped, Zayn raised his hands in surrender,

 

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," 

 

Louis let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding. 

 

"Odysseus," Louis muttered. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I-I'm looking for Odysseys," Louis clarified, and swept his over grown bangs out of his face. 

 

"Well, then you're looking in the wrong section, come," Zayn beckoned for Louis to follow him, and he walked across the tiny shop, plucking a book from its hidden confinements. Zayn handed it over to Louis,

 

"Is it for school or something?" Zayn asked, smirking a tiny bit.

 

"N-no, just been wanting to read it," Louis mumbled, making his way toward the register. 

 

"Ah, so you like to read. That's one thing I know about you," Zayn grinned, making Louis hid his blushing cheeks. 

 

"3.50£, but I'll make you a deal," Zayn leaned over the counter, perching himself on his arms. 

 

Louis gulped, backing away some.   
"W-what k-kind of d-deal?" His stutter, was even worse when he got nervous. 

 

"Go out with me tonight, and I'll give you the book for free, take it or leave." Zayn was full on smiling at him, and Louis felt a dull ache in his chest that he hasn't felt in awhile, well actually since- his brain immediately cut him off, from diving back into the past more than he had to. 

 

"I-erm, well-" Louis glanced at the book again, and back into Zayn's smirking face. 

 

"Just one date, what's the harm?" Zayn crooned softly. 

 

"I-I guess," Louis stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets, mentally slapping himself over and over again. 

 

"Great! I'll pick you up-" 

 

"No!" Louis yelped, if he was going to do this then he didn't want his stepfather knowing about it. 

 

"I-I'll meet you?" Louis softly asked, glancing up into Zayn's curious eyes. But he didn't ask, the piercing brown eyes never leaving his blue own. 

 

"Alright, so I'll surprise you, but I'll meet you here at 6, yeah?" Zayn could barely hold back his excitement. 

 

"Yeah," the feather haired boy whispered, walking himself out of the shop. 

 

Louis walked a distance, away from the quiet little shop and leaned himself up against a wall. He couldn't believe he had actually done that. He was so fucking stupid, and an idiot. That's why he decided, he couldn't go tonight on the date. He couldn't put himself through this again. Not ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't post until you cupcakes tell me what you want! Love Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?? Someone told me they hated it......

I dunno if I want to continue this someone said they hated it...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all my cupcakes who encouraged me to keep writing this! Love you all. Thank you for everything!

Zayn was delighted because the most attractive boy in the world said yes to him. Well, technically he had said yes to the book, but tiny details didn't matter. 

 

Zayn tapped his fingers, anxiously as he waited for his best mate to show up. 

 

Liam came running through the door a moment later, panting a little. Zayn raised his eyebrows at him, not pleased at all. 

 

"Sorry, sorry." Liam muttered. Letting himself in, behind the counter. 

 

"So, I'm going to need you to work the late shift," Zayn said casually, because he knew the older boy absolutely hated that shift. 

 

"No! I won't! Just because I was late, doesn't mean that you get to punish me!" Liam waved his arms around, almost knocking into the book display behind him. 

 

"Careful! And yes, one because I'm your boss, and two, two," Zayn had to raise his voice at Liam's sound of outrage he had just uttered. 

 

"Two, because I have a date tonight," Zayn picked at his shirt some. Liam's hands rested on his shoulders, and he looked up into caring brown eyes. 

 

"Really? Who?" Liam inquired. 

 

"That bloke from the bar, we've been talking kind of, and he agreed to go out with me, after you know I sort of made him," Zayn mumbled the last part, hoping Liam didn't catch it. He did, and his eyebrows shot up,

 

"What on earth are you talking about?" Liam asked bewildered. 

 

"I- well he was looking for a book, and I said I wouldn't give it to him, unless he went out with me," Zayn mumbled, realizing how crazy that sounded, when it came out of his mouth. 

 

"Z, you couldn't have just asked him out like a normal lad?" Liam groaned, rolling his eyes. 

 

"I don't think he would've gone out with me, if I did," Zayn muttered, sweeping past Liam, to rearrange some books on the shelf. Liam followed him, leaning back against the bookshelf. 

 

"Why wouldn't he?" Liam frowned. 

 

"Li, he's," Zayn searched for the right word to describe Louis, so he settled on the best one. 

 

"A bit complicated, really I think that it was my best option," Zayn explained, shifting the books again. 

 

"Well, what are you doing tonight then?" Liam smiled, seeing his friends happiness in his face. 

 

"A cheesy thing, but I'm not telling you, you'll just laugh at me," Zayn glared at him. Liam placed a hand over his heart, 

 

"You wound me deeply Zaynie." 

 

"Don't call me that," Zayn replied more out of habit. Knowing it wouldn't have made a difference. Liam ruffled his hair playfully, making Zayn slap at his hands. 

 

"Niall, I just don't see what the big deal is," A loud slow drawling voice said in front of the shop. 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, made his way to the front. He was lucky, it was nearing four o clock, and almost nobody, came in during this hour, so they would spared the Narry as Zayn called them drama. 

 

"It is a big deal! You can't just go out with a twat, without telling me!" An Irish voice said, loudly. 

 

Zayn sighed, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. 

 

"Guys, please. What's going on?" Liam said calmly ticking his chin over Zayn's shoulder. 

 

Niall and Harry glared at each other,  
"He went out with a complete and utter twat!" Niall snapped, clenching his fists. 

 

"And?" Liam asked, knowing that there was more to it. 

 

"And he kissed me! That's the fucking big deal!" Harry said exasperated. 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes again, at his obvious obliviousness. Niall and Harry danced circles around each other, refusing to tell the other how they actually felt, so anytime one of them got a bird, or a bloke. The other would get insanely jealous. And protective, not that they would show it in the proper way. 

 

Zayn was sick and tired of this shit, he had just about enough. 

 

"Right, here's whats going to happen, first get out, then actually fucking talk to each other about your goddamn feelings for each other," Zayn pushed them out the door, ignoring their spluttering. 

 

Liam let out a chuckle shaking his head some. 

 

"They'll be fucking like bunnies, anyways aren't you suppose to be getting ready?"  
Liam barked sharply, looking at the clock, Zayn yelped and nearly ran out of the shop, ignoring Liam's laughter. He ran into his flat, and got himself ready, he debated or not to put his hair up or down, nibbling on his pierced lip, Zayn looked into the mirror, his leather, over a light gray hoodie, and his maroon shirt. He decided he'd spike it up, and brushed his teeth and was ready to go. 

 

Zayn ambled back down to his store, seeing Liam type away on his phone. 

 

Liam glanced up, and look of confusion came upon his face. 

 

"What are you doing here Z?" Liam asked standing up. 

 

Zayn fixed his hair,   
"He's meeting me here," 

 

Liam smirked at him, causing Zayn to roll his eyes. 

 

"Well, I can't wait to meet this bloke,"   
Liam grinned. 

 

"Liam, I swear to God you say one sexual innuendo I'll-" 

 

Liam cut him off, palms in the air.   
"Bro, calm down, I'll just be silent," 

 

Zayn gave him a nod, and paced the entire the shop for the next half in hour. 

 

He nibbled on his lip, looking at the clock once more. 

 

"Z, it'll be fine. Just calm down yeah," Liam said soothingly, watching the slightly younger boy paced the shop again and again. 

 

"What if he doesn't show- I mean maybe I did push him to hard." Zayn said, dropping his head into his hands. 

 

"Zayn, he'll show up, I mean he has twenty more minutes,"  
Liam said, without looking up from his book. 

 

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Zayn repeated. 

 

Twenty minutes later the door chimed, and Zayn whipped his head around, and saw Louis walking through the door. 

 

Zayn let out a gasp, and saw how good he looked. Louis was wearing a dark blue button down, and white skinnies, and converse. 

 

Louis blushed, and shoved his hands into his pockets.   
"H-hi," 

 

Zayn opened and closed his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

 

"Sorry, about Zayn. He's not usually like this, I'm Liam," 

 

Liam kindly held out his hand, Louis quickly shook it, feeling the blush on his cheeks. 

 

Zayn finally snapped back to the present and closed his mouth. 

 

"Louis, you-you look really good," Zayn said a bit breathless. 

 

"Okay, kids go out and have fun, be back at a reasonable time," Liam smirked. 

 

Zayn laughed and flipped him off. He turned to Louis,  
"Ready?" 

 

Louis nodded,  
"R-ready," 

 

The pair walked out of the shop and into the awaiting night. 

 

**a/n short blurb of narry just for a quick second**

 

Niall sighed, wringing his hands and pacing and thought about how, Harry so obviously didn't know about his feelings toward him. He sighed running a hand through his hair 

 

"Ni? You in here?" Harry called softly. 

 

"Where else would I be?" Niall scoffed. 

 

Harry walked into their shared flat. 

 

"I love you," Niall blurted out. 

 

Harry looked surprised for a second, before striding forward and wrapping his arms securely around Niall's waist. 

 

"Good, because I do too," Harry kissed his nose softly, before kissing him. 

 

Niall sighed, resting his palm to Harry's chest, and cupping his jaw in the other. 

 

"So you're mine now? Like completely?"   
Niall asked breaking away, Harry laughed softly. 

 

"I always have been, Ni." 

 

Niall pressed his lips to his again. Simply loving that fact. That he could kiss him now without any doubts, and that he was Harry's. 

 

**A/n** Okay back to Zouis, but to my thirsting Narry shippers. 

 

Zayn looked over at Louis realizing again, how good the boy looked. He caught himself staring, again before he quickly looked away. 

 

"S-so, what a-are we d-doing?" Louis blushed, his hands shoved into his pockets. 

 

"It's really cheesy, but the um, carnival is in town, and I was thinking maybe we could go?" Zayn glanced at him, hoping that was okay with him. 

 

Louis shrugged, flicking his hair out of his face.   
"Sounds fine," 

 

Zayn grinned, and wanted tangle his fingers with Louis, but he had already warned him, not to touch him. So, Zayn held himself back, and simply asking Louis about himself. Which was a bit more difficult than he anticipated because Louis wasn't very keen on sharing anything about himself, what Zayn managed to get, he was in the last year of high school, which made him 18, and he liked the color blue, and loved the rain. 

 

He could work with that, and he answered all the questions Louis had for him, and before he knew it they were at the fair. Louis bit his lip seeing all the people scattered around the fair, and huddled closer to Zayn.   
Zayn gave him an apologetic smile,   
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there would be this many people. Are you okay with this?" Zayn asked softly, peering anxiously at him. 

 

"I-I'll be f-fine," Louis mumbled. Glancing at the sea of people again. 

 

"Just tell me if it gets to be to much, we can leave anytime you want," Zayn said seriously, before leading him through the crowd, in order to get at the rides. 

 

Louis sucked in a breath, clutching onto Zayn's jacket, tightly. 

 

"How are you doing? You alright?" Zayn asked once they were over to the bumper cars. 

 

"'M alright," Louis said quietly. 

 

"Want to do this?" Zayn now asked, gesturing over to the bumper cars. 

 

"Yeah, can I- can I ride with you?" Louis asked shyly. 

 

"Course you can, wouldn't have it any other way," Zayn smiled at him, before standing in line. 

 

Louis doesn't remember having as much fun as he had with Zayn, for a long time. He laughed and forgot his problems, and maybe, just maybe being Zayn could be a good thing for him. But Louis wasn't going to get his hopes up, he was still scared to give his heart to someone only to have it crushed again and again. He thinks that Zayn knew this, because all night he hasn't tried to touch him, or call him pet names. He simply acted like they were two good mates, enjoying their time with each other. 

 

By the end of the night, Louis's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and he forgot his anxiety for his fear of crowds, when Zayn lead him through again. Like a true gentleman Zayn walked him to the corner of his street, because he refused to let Zayn walk all the way to his door. Zayn didn't seem to mind at all. 

 

"So," Zayn said, shuffling his feet a bit. 

 

"T-this was n-nice. T-thank you Zayn," Louis thanked him, smiling tentatively up at him. 

 

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me. I like hanging out with you, much better company than others." Zayn smiled, making Louis blush in turn. 

 

"Here," Zayn reached inside his pocket and drew out Louis's book, handing to it over to the shocked lad. 

 

"Y-you didn't h-have to-" Louis started to stammer, Zayn cut him off. 

 

"No, I wanted to! You held up your end of the deal, and I returned with mine." 

 

Louis took the book in slightly shaking hands. 

 

"I'll see you around Louis," Zayn shot him a wink, and was pattering down the street. Louis let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Clutching the book tightly to his body, the boy made his way home. Stepping through the doorway, he heard a menacing growl, and was slammed against it. 

 

He looked with wide fearful eyes, at Dan. 

 

"He didn't take the damn deal, it's all your fault," The drunkard slurred, and with flying fists of fury he leapt at the shaking one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very graphic scene of Louis getting abused so um fair warning also the cause of Jay's death explained.

Louis cried out, as the man he once looked up to placed his large beefy hands around his throat, choking him against the wall. Stars started dancing in front of his eyes and he couldn't breathe. 

 

"I-I-" Louis choked out. 

 

Dan slammed his fist repeatedly against Louis's stomach, making the younger boy sob and curl into himself. 

 

Dan went to start to kick him, shouting over and over how it was Louis's fault they didn't take the deal. 

 

"You're such a piece of shit! Fucking waste of space." Dan spat, throwing the shaking boy against the doorframe, cracking his head against the door. 

 

"I fucking hate you!" Dan yelled. 

 

Louis was nearing to blacking out, he couldn't feel anything in his body. 

 

"Worthless," Dan looked at the boy and scowled.

 

He kicked the boy again, and stumbled into his bedroom. Louis couldn't move, he felt like every bone in his body was on fire, and broken. He coughed, feeling the blood on his lips, and managed to sit himself up into a sitting position. He heard Dan's snores from the inside of his room, which meant that he wouldn't remember any of this, come tomorrow he won't remember anything, and he'll probably want to hit me again, Louis thought bitterly. 

 

He gingerly got himself onto his feet, limping into the kitchen and grabbing ice packs from the freezer. He gasped for breath when he finally got to his room, stripping down to his boxers, and setting the ice packs on his bruised ribs. He wondered when his life managed to get so fucked up. He figured it was six months ago, when his mum had been murdered.

 

It had been a normal day, like any other Louis kissed his mum's cheek goodbye and went to school. It was the middle of day when he was pulled out of Maths, and was told his mum had been brutally murdered by a motor cycle gang, on the way to work. 

 

Fresh tears made their way down his face, as he remembers the way kids started acting around him, even his teachers. His so called "friends" abandoned him, so they wouldn't have to be seen with the freak. 

 

Louis rubbed at his aching eyes, and winced. Shit, Dan had gotten him there too, with a sigh he pressed a frozen bag of peas to his face, and drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

Louis couldn't move the next day, and he made no effort to get out of bed. He grabbed his phone, informing his bosses that he was going to take the day off, due to personal matters. They didn't have a problem with that, and wished him well. He switched off his phone, hearing Dan clamber out the door, and Louis suddenly had the house all to himself, for the day. He wobbled into the shower and sighed as all of last night washed off of him, leaving him with yellow sickly bruises on his torso. And arms and legs. Nothing he couldn't cover up. He fixes himself a bowel of cereal, and snuggled into the couch, ready to watch crappy Tv all day. He relaxation was interrupted when his phone started buzzing. 

 

Louis groaned, rolling his eyes, digging it out of his pocket, and saw to his enormous surprise it was Zayn. 

 

Zayn, to Louis.   
I have a book, that you might like. Xx

 

Louis bit his lip, before replying 

 

Louis, to Zayn  
And what would that be?

 

Zayn, to Louis   
Go on a date with me and yull find out? :) Xx. 

 

Louis sighed, and hesitated before replying. It wasn't that he didn't have a nice time with Zayn two night ago, nice was the least way of putting it. He enjoyed himself, he couldn't deny himself of that. But, he really didn't want to do this whole dating thing again. He was honestly terrified to. 

 

Zayn, to Louis  
Pls?? I'll make it worth your time. Xx

 

Louis ran a hand nervously through his hair. 

 

Louis, to Zayn  
Fine. I'll see you soon. X

 

He tossed his phone down beside him, and held the pillow to his chest. 

 

His phone dinged, and Louis saw it was Zayn. 

 

Zayn, To Louis   
I'll see u @ 6 dress comfy.   
Xxx

 

Louis frowned, what did that mean? But never the less he dragged his body off the couch and to his closet. Zayn said to dress comfy, so Louis grabbed a hoodie, and a comfy pair of pants. A little snug, but they were well worn, and he loved them endlessly. 

 

He walked to the end of his street, hands burrowed into his pockets. 

 

Zayn arrived five minuets later, a smile on his face making Louis blush. 

 

"I-is this a-alright?" Louis gestured down at his outfit. 

 

"Perfect," Zayn's eyes crinkled around the corners. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes, and felt the heavy blush on his cheeks. 

 

Zayn chuckled before, leading him down the street.   
"So, I wanted to show you what I loved to do," 

 

Louis felt the questions burning on his tongue, but he bit them back, and followed Zayn to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. 

 

"You um, have to close your eyes," Zayn said nervously. 

 

"Don't l-leave m-me," Louis mumbled, before closing them. He jerked when he felt Zayn's hand on his arm. 

 

"Just me," Zayn hummed softly. 

 

"S-sorry," Louis muttered. 

 

"You're fine, just another moment through here," Zayn said guiding the boy forward. 

 

"Ok, open them," Louis blinked open his eyes, and gasped. He was surrounded by art, colors dancing around the walls, and figures and shapes Zayn had drawn. 

 

"T-they're so b-beautiful," Louis said after a moment taking it all in. 

 

"You're the only knows about this," Zayn smiled, biting his lip. 

 

"I-I am?" Louis asked curiously. 

 

Zayn nodded,  
"All my friends think I'm some sort of bad boy, who doesn't give a shit about the world, but they couldn't be more wrong. I just wanted to show you this me, the real me." 

 

Louis looked around the studio, once more.   
"I-I believe in y-you," 

 

"Thank you, and now the reason why we're here. You're going to spray paint a picture."   
Zayn rubbed his hands together. 

 

"I-I c-can't-" Louis started to stammer out, Zayn simply waved his hand cutting him off. 

 

"Nonsense, I'll show you, it'll be fun," Zayn didn't sound like he was lying to him. Louis took a deep breath, and nodded his head.

 

Zayn smiled, before scampering to go get the spray paints, and the gas mask for Louis. 

 

"W-where's y-yours?" Louis asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Zayn shrugged,   
"I've inhaled this stuff so much, it doesn't even bother me anymore," 

 

Louis put on his mask, now looking at Zayn for what to do. 

 

"Ok, first shake it yeah, so you kind of just hold the can like this, yeah good, press down gently on the top, because you don't want to much to come out."

 

Louis pressed the pad of his finger gently to the tip of the nozzle, pressing down gently. Dark blue, came out of the can, and Louis vaguely wonders if Zayn chose this color on purpose. 

 

"Now, just draw whatever comes to your mind," Zayn stepped back, letting him work. 

 

Louis thought for a moment, and his mum's eyes came to his mind. He wasn't all that great, but he got the general shape around them. He was just starting on the pupils when Zayn stopped them because of the time. Louis didn't realize that it had been getting so late. 

 

"You can come back to finish it anytime you want, lov-Louis," Zayn instantly corrected himself, toeing at the ground. 

 

"T-thank you Zayn," Louis whispered, but the meaning was so much deeper than the words he uttered.   
He was thanking him for slowly opening up a part of him, he was convinced was dead, and he was slowly opening up to him. In bits and pieces, but Louis couldn't go any faster, but Zayn didn't seem to mind, at all. 

 

"You're welcome," Zayn ran his knuckles down Louis's cheek, before pulling his hand away. 

 

"Sorry, you said no touching." Zayn mumbled, looking scared that he scared Louis away. 

 

"I-I don't mind, w-when you t-touch m-me," Louis blushed, looking away from the hidden artist. 

 

"C'mon I'll walk you to your corner," Zayn smiled, leading Louis out, into the cold night. 

 

"I hoped you liked it, I wanted to do something special for you," Zayn shoved his hands into his pockets smiling shyly over at Louis. 

 

"I-I l-liked it, Zayn." Louis glanced back at him. 

 

"I was worried you wouldn't, and I have your book for you," Zayn reached into his back pocket, retrieving the book. 

 

Louis squinted at the title. 

 

"A Road Once Traveled?" He read, looking over at Zayn. 

 

"Yeah, our store only has a couple of copies. So I wanted to give you one, before they got sold out," Zayn played with his lip ring. 

 

"I'll m-make sure to r-read this, t-thank you Zayn, for e-everything," Louis said softly. 

 

"It's not a problem Louis, I wanted to really," Zayn answered, reaching the corner. 

 

"Bye Zayn," Louis mumbled, Zayn reached down squeezing his hand gently. 

 

"I'll see you sooner, than you think love." With that he walked back the way he came. 

 

A funny feeling corrupted his chest, thins he hasn't felt for awhile, and he couldn't be sure if that was a good or bad thing.   
But he honestly couldn't wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments my cupcakes? Xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the worst in people will bring out the best in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapie is longer than the rest, and you guys are my Cupcakes

Louis couldn't honestly remember the last time he was this happy with someone. Zayn made him come out of his shell, and he made him feel so alive, it was hard to breathe properly sometimes. But honestly he wouldn't trade it for anything. He spent more hours in Zayn's hidden art studio then he did in his own home. Dan didn't care, he was happy not to see the boy. 

 

Sometimes they wouldn't even talk, but Zayn would draw and Louis would spray paint. 

 

He enjoyed their soft, quiet conversations as well. Zayn made him think about things that he hasn't given a thought about before. 

 

He was spray painting one day and Zayn was humming softly under his breath, when he suddenly broke his tune. 

 

"Hey Lou, do you ever wanna get out of this town?" Zayn was allowed to call him Lou, but that was all Louis allowed. Zayn didn't even call him Louis anymore. He was overjoyed with the ability to give Louis a nickname and he wanted to make use of it. 

 

"W-what do you mean?" Louis asked still spraying the wall. His stutter had improved so much better, he hardly ever stumbled over his words anymore, and it was like he was slowly returning back to his old self. But he knew that he'd never be that person, but Louis was okay with that. He was being content with the person he was becoming. 

 

"I mean, like get out of Doncaster. See the world?" Zayn asked biting his lip. 

 

Louis though about it for a moment,  
"Y-Yeah, I'd just want someone to c-come with me, no fun in seeing it alone," Louis gave him a half smile. 

 

"What would the requirements be? If I dunno, someone was to go with you?" Zayn grinned, biting his lip. 

 

"They'd have to be not annoying, someone I could carry a good conversation with, and someone who appreciate seeing everything with me," Louis responded, glancing back at Zayn. 

 

Zayn nodded,  
"Those are very important qualities," 

 

Louis chuckled, and returned back to what he was doing. 

 

"It looks really good Lou," Zayn complimented him. 

 

Louis blushed, scuffing his toe against the ground.   
"Y-you mean that?" 

 

"Course I do! It's amazing," Zayn sincerely said. 

 

Louis had almost finished his mum's eyes, and they were alright if he said so himself. 

 

"Who's are they?" Zayn softly asked. 

 

Louis sucked in a breath, in all the times he's talked to Zayn, he's told him nothing about his past. He didn't want Zayn to see him as a freak, like everyone else did. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he honestly didn't want to lose Zayn, he had grown to be an important part of his life. He was his outlet when things got to bad with Dan, he'd text Zayn to get a cuppa with him, Zayn never declined no matter late it was. He never asked about the bruises that lined the younger's jaw, or eyes. He'd simply get Louis an ice pack and talk about the newest book, or comic book he had read. Louis was grateful for it, he liked the fact that Zayn didn't drawl attention to his ugly, purple bruises lining his jaw or eyes. 

 

Because the Doncaster boy needed someone who would look past all that with him, and just focus on him. 

 

"I mean you don't have to tell me, just being nosy." Zayn apologized, and Louis snapped back to the present, realizing that he had taken way to long to respond back to the older boy. 

 

"N-no, it's f-fine, Zayn." Louis said shakily. 

 

"No, it's none of my business. Really Lou," Zayn insisted. 

 

"I can tell you," Louis softly said, sliding down the wall so his back hit the wall. 

 

Louis tucked his feet underneath himself. Zayn sat down across from him. 

 

"M-my mum, was honestly the best thing in my life. She was always the light that brightened my day, and-" Louis's voice caught, and he took a shaky breath. Shaking his head, ever so slightly. 

 

Zayn hesitantly rubbed a hand along Louis's knee. 

 

Louis flinched but didn't shake him off, making Zayn's heart beat with happiness at the small touch he allowed. 

 

"S-she was um w-walking to work one d-day, because it was a five minuet walk to her j-job. Sh-she was m-murdered, o-on the way," Louis had to stop, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. 

 

Zayn was a loss for words, he didn't know what he could say. 'I'm sorry' didn't cut it. 

 

"Lou, I-" Zayn started to say. 

 

"You wanna know the worst part?" Louis gave a bitter chuckle. 

 

"After the funeral, the people who I trusted the most, who I was counting on to get me through this shit. Left me, they didn't want to be seen with the freak," Louis spat out, his voice holding so much sadness and contempt. 

 

"They thought that if they were seen with me, they'd get murdered as well," Louis shook his head, like he didn't know people were so incapable of idiotic thoughts. 

 

"You're not a freak," Zayn instantly said. 

 

"Everyone seems to think so, and they're right-" 

 

"No! Louis listen to me, you're anything but a freak alright? If they think that, then they are just shit people, and you shouldn't give a damn about what they think. Because its wrong, they don't know you." Zayn didn't know where these words were coming from, but he needed Louis to see that he was beautiful, and so strong. Not many people could pick themselves up the way he did. 

 

Zayn wasn't an idiot, he knew what was happening to Louis behind closed doors. At his house. He didn't say anything about it, because he knew Louis thought it made him weak, and the lad was anything but. He hated it, he hated that he couldn't protective him from everything, and just drag him away from that hellhole and never return him there. 

 

"Please believe me Lou," Zayn said softly, brushing his knuckles down Louis's cheek, catching the tears that so frequently made their way there. 

 

"O-okay," Louis said, leaning into the touch. 

 

Zayn grinned, he had worked so hard to prove to Louis that he wasn't out to get him, and the boy was slowly responding to his soft but subtle touches. 

 

"Smile, yeah? Better when you do," Zayn thumbed at one of the corners of his mouth, pushing it up a little. 

 

Louis smiled, and swatted his hand away. 

 

"I didn't think I would," Louis said softly, staring into a corner. 

 

"What?" Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

"Smile, I didn't think that would happen again," The words tugged at Zayn's heart, and he wanted to throw his arms around him, holding him close. But he didn't do that. Instead, he squeezed Louis's hand. 

 

"Well, now you have a reason to," 

 

 

Louis despised parties and everything about them, so he been incredibly stupid letting Zayn talk him into going to one with him, and his friends. It was worse than the last party he was at.   
If people weren't dancing, more like humping each other, they were sticking their tongues down each other throats. Girls and guys, guys and guys, girls and girls. It didn't matter. 

 

Louis shuddered, pushing past another couple. He had last seen Zayn talking to some bloke in the kitchen, and Zayn was shit faced. He couldn't hold his liquor no mater what he said. It didn't particularly bother Louis, but he wanted to go, and he should tell Zayn, or at least drive the drunk lad home. 

 

You would think Louis had a problem with drinking because of Dan, but he didn't. He didn't like it when the man used it against him, but none of these people were doing that. He felt arms wrap around his waist, and Louis jumped out of his skin, but he heard a chuckle and instantly relaxed. 

 

"Hey you," Zayn purred into his ear. 

 

Louis blushed,   
"H-hey, Zayn." 

 

Zayn trailed kisses down his neck, making Louis flinch and push Zayn's arms off of him. 

 

"Zayn, don't," Louis warned, but Zayn didn't listen, and he slammed Louis up against a wall, bracketing him in with his arms. 

 

"You know you want me," Zayn smirked, at him. 

 

Who was this? The Zayn he knew wouldn't do this. 

 

"Zayn, p-please s-stop."   
Louis stuttered, daring his eyes around for help.   
To many memories like this were flooding his brain, and he needed it to stop. 

 

"Shut up," And Zayn slapped him hard, across the face. Louis in shock, reached up to cradle his now burning cheek. Tears slowly pushing to his eyes. Zayn hit him. The one person he thought wouldn't hurt him. Just hit him, so hard he was sure there was going to be a mark. 

 

"So fucking pretty," Zayn mumbled, before crashing his lips with Louis's, and grabbing his ass tightly. 

 

Louis made a choked sound, struggled to get away. But Zayn wouldn't let him, and pressed himself harder against Louis, forcing his tongue into his mouth. 

 

Someone must've seen, and grabbed Zayn away from him, he saw it was Liam, and Harry holding back a flaring Zayn. 

 

"Lou! Louis, I'm so sorry! Louis please! I didn't mean— Louis please come back!" Zayn pleaded, seeing the terrified boy flee from the house. 

 

Louis couldn't stop, and he found himself in a deserted alleyway. Only there did he break down. It wasn't the fact that Zayn had kissed him, it was the fact that he forced himself on Louis, and hit him, and it scared him. He couldn't be with another abusive person. Not after Greyson. Louis whimpered, at the thought of his old ex. Holding his knees tightly to his chest, he was having a panic attack and there was no one to calm, or comfort him. 

 

 

Louis avoided Zayn, outright avoided him. If he called, Louis wouldn't answer, if he showed up at any of his work places, Louis would duck into the back room. It hurt that Zayn did that to him, but Louis hated himself even more for making himself vulnerable again. 

 

Zayn finally found him, one night when he was working the bar, and on his break. Louis tensed, wrapped his arms around himself. 

 

"Louis, I'm so sorry, I know that's no excuse but fuck, I didn't mean to scare you, or-or force myself on you." Zayn ran a hand through his hair. 

 

"I-I just need sometime," Louis mumbled, clutching himself tighter. 

 

"Louis, I would never harm you purposely. You know that," Zayn pleaded with him. 

 

"But you did Zayn, that's the thing." Louis flickered his eyes to the ground. 

 

"I'm sorry, what must I do to get you to see that?" Zayn's voice cracked. 

 

"Just stay away from me." Louis snapped, his eyes flashing. 

 

Zayn made a broken sound, before rushing back into the bar. 

 

Louis let his head fall imto his arms, and his body was shook by sobs. He was sure he just lost one of the most important things in this world, and he was alone. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think my cupcakes? Xx


	9. author note

Im updating really soon! don't give up on this yet please? love you my cupcakes!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long

Louis was miserable, he missed Zayn, it had been three fucking long weeks since they last talked. He hated it, and honest to God, he actually really did miss the mysterious raven haired boy. He briefly wonders what color was his strip in his hair. 

 

He had to hold himself back from just running into Zayn's studio, and wrapping his arms around him. And holding him tight. 

 

But he couldn't do that, and he wanted to so badly. Louis balled his fists, walking determinedly walked into Zayn's book shop, and looking around for him. 

 

He immediately saw him, perched on his elbows, and reading a book. 

 

Zayn darted his head up and sent the book flying as he made contact with Louis's eyes. 

 

"L-Louis?" Zayn gasped. 

 

"You know what my damn problem is?" Louis snapped. 

 

Zayn flinched, and slowly made his way around the counter, so he could stand in front of Louis. 

 

"I-I don't know," Zayn bit his lip. 

 

"I can't fucking hate you, god I wanted to hate you, but I can't and I just miss you Zayn. I've been miserable without you-"

 

"Louis-" 

 

"And I hate myself for it-"

 

"Louis!" 

 

"And, it's so fucking stupid-"

 

Zayn finally shut him up with the only way he knew how. He surged forward, locking his lips with Louis's. He stumbled back a couple of steps, and Zayn patiently waited for Louis to kiss him back, he did after a moment wrapping his arms around his waist, Zayn cupped Louis's neck, bringing the smaller lad closer to him. 

 

The kiss stayed sweet, and soft, only being broken by the chiming of the bell. 

 

"I'm trying to find a book?" A female voice asked. Zayn sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Louis. 

 

"Be with you in a moment," Zayn called over his shoulder. 

 

He looked back at Louis, leaning in to kiss his nose. 

 

"Don't leave, I'll be right back." Zayn murmured. 

 

Louis nodded,  
"I won't," 

 

Zayn sighed, and let him go from his grip. 

 

Now that he was actually holding the boy in his grip, he didn't want to let him go, and just protect him from everything. 

 

"I'll be right over here," Louis whispered, removing himself from Zayn's grasp. Walking over to his favorite spot.

 

Zayn threw him a glance, before going to help the lady. She wanted a book that required him to go to the back to get it, normally Zayn was all for it, but his mind was somewhere else, somewhere preferably where Louis was. 

 

She smiled as he rang up her change, handing it over to her. He waited until she was completely out of the shop, and ran over to where Louis was scooping him up into his arms.

 

Louis sighed, wrapping his legs around his waist, burying his head into the crook of Zayn's neck. 

 

"I missed you," Zayn whispered. 

 

"Missed you too," Louis murmured. 

 

Zayn grinned, hugging Louis tighter to him. 

 

Zayn moved to sit him down on the counter, so he could step in between his legs. 

 

"I'm sorry," Zayn mumbled, running his hand down Louis's cheek. 

 

"It just, it scared me Zayn. You hit me," Louis said, seeing the pain flash behind Zayn's eyes. 

 

"I know- fuck I wish I could take it back, I really do, because I'm so fucking sorry Louis. I never meant for that to happen, I swear. I'd never lay my hands on you like that, ever." Zayn said earnestly. 

 

Louis sighed, knowing he meant every fucking word, but in all honesty he was scared,

 

"Give me a chance to prove that Louis, please just one night, is all I'm asking for, then I'll leave you alone," Zayn placed a gentle a hand on his thigh, but not getting to high. 

 

"I-I don't want y-you to   
l-leave me a-alone," Louis said, his voice hoarse. 

 

"W-what?" Zayn stammered, because as far as he knew, he had ruined any chances of getting with Louis at all. 

 

"Y-yeah, and it fucking   
s-scares me, like a lot," Louis ran a hand through his hair. 

 

Zayn caught his hand in his own, bringing it down to his heart. 

 

"Feel that Lou? That's what you do to me, nobody else in this world except you," Zayn whispered, holding his gaze. 

 

Louis blushed, feeling it spread all the way down to his neck. 

 

"D-don't say things like that," He muttered. 

 

Zayn grinned, tilting his chin so he could look up at him. 

 

"It's the truth, Lou." Zayn said softly, reaching up to cup the back of his neck. 

 

Louis smiled, bending down to connect their lips again shyly. 

 

"Oi! Z you here man?" An Irish voice said, Zayn sighed, drawing away reluctantly. 

 

"Fuck, my life." Zayn groaned, laying his head down on Louis's lap. 

 

Louis chuckled, briefly ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

"Go, I-I'll see you later," Louis kissed his forehead gently. 

 

"Promise?" Zayn whispered, clutching his fingers tightly. 

 

"I-I promise," Louis nodded, showing that he meant it. Zayn smiled so fondly at him, that Louis made himself look away. 

 

"I don't want to let you go, is that crazy?" Zayn asked, chuckling nervously. 

 

Louis shrugged, jumping off the counter, pecking his cheek gingerly.   
"Only if it makes you feel, that way." 

 

In a blink of an eye Louis was gone. 

 

Zayn touched his cheek, where Louis's lips, and yeah he could get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because they kissed, they have a long rocky road in front of them.


	11. author note

Ok so I was planning on updating but I'm kinda in the hospital. I'm so sick its not even funny so it might be awhile. Sorry Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Xx


	12. author note

Ok so I was planning on updating but I'm kinda in the hospital. I'm so sick its not even funny so it might be awhile. Sorry Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the get well wishes! Love you all! I'm feeling 90% like crap, but you guys deserve for being so patient with me.

Louis, sighed walking into the cafe, limping a little bit. His father had been drunk and he had taken it out on Louis, but what else is new really? Louis sighed tying the maroon apron around his waist. 

 

"Louis, man there's a special delivery for you, in the main room." Julian called, Louis frowned and went to see what he was even talking about, when he broke into a grin saw Zayn standing there with a giant bow on his head. 

 

"Z-Zayn? What a-are you doing?" Louis was grinning, and blushing down to his neck. 

 

"I'm um, your present. Sort of, my mates put me up to it. And uhm, yeah," Zayn stammered, turning bright red. 

 

Before Louis could say anything, three other blokes walked into his shop, and laughing clapped Zayn on the back. Louis recognized them all instantly. These had to be Zayn's mates. 

 

"I see what Zayn was tossing off to, you're very pretty," The curly haired one smiled. Louis stammered out an answer and, thankfully Zayn pulled him back into his chest. A bit protectively. 

 

"Harry," Zayn warned. 

 

The blonde smirked, and kissed his lips, chuckling slightly. Louis blushed, when he felt Zayn slip his fingers in between his own. How was it possible, meeting someone, and knowing them for a very short time, and wanting to tell them your every secret? That's exactly how Louis felt about Zayn, but honestly he wasn't sure if he was ready to do that Zayn. He wanted to, but he just wasn't ready to give Zayn his whole heart yet. With time, yeah he'll do it, but not yet. He was scared also, that Zayn would get tired waiting around for him, it was stupid but he was legit scared about that. 

 

"With me?" Zayn hummed into his ear, making Louis jump slightly. 

 

"Y-yeah, sorry. Just thinking." Louis blushed mumbling, staring at his well wore Converse. 

 

"About?" Zayn inquired, smiling at how adorable Louis was. 

 

"Um," Louis coughed, turning red. 

 

Zayn grinned,  
"About me then?" 

 

"Cheeky bastard," But Louis was smiling, so Zayn knew he didn't mean it as an insult. 

 

"Only for you," Zaayn said into his ear. 

 

"Louis, I need you over here. So stop fucking your boyfriend," Julian snapped, rolling his eyes at them. Louis turned dark red, and slipped out of his embrace. Zayn clenched his jaw, that's deliberately the second time, that man has insulted him and Louis, but he wouldn't punch him, for Louis's sake he wouldn't. 

 

Zayn let an irritated sigh, before walking up to the counter, thankful that he got here before it officially opened. He gestured Louis toward him, and Louis cautiously made his way over. 

 

"I'll see you after your shift ends alright Lou?" Zayn said softly, placing a large hand on Louis's cheek. Louis leaned into the embrace for a moment, and then took Zayn's hand off of his face. Zayn worried he went to far, but Louis kept a hold of his hand. 

 

"I-I'll see y-you then Z," Louis shyly smiled at him. Making his heart melt, and Louis briefly pecked the back of his hand. 

 

"Bye Lou," Zayn said hoarsely. 

 

"Bye, Z." 

 

 

After what seemed to be the longest shift of his life, Louis took off his apron, and anxiously waited for Zayn to show up. He didn't want Zayn to leave him this morning, and Louis felt the butterflies, he now accepted in his stomach. 

 

He drummed his short finger nails on the glass, and waited. A hour, two hours, three hours. Tears gathered in his eyes, as he slowly realized Zayn wasn't going to show up, he was stupid to think otherwise. He gave a bitter chuckle, and shook his head at himself. He wasn't worth it, Louis was shit, and he had been proved this so many times in his life. He just didn't know what he did to deserve it. He angrily wiped his tears, and started down the well traveled road to his house. 

 

He shoved, his earbuds into his ears, still wiping at his eyes. Trying to figure for the life of him, why Zayn lied to him and stood him up like that? 

 

He gets that Zayn kissed him, and said he didn't want to let him go. Louis even forgave him for hitting him, but this? This was basically on purpose. And it hurt, like hell. Louis wiped his eyes, once more before entering his house. 

 

A vase came flying directly at his head. Louis yelped, and ducked hearing it shatter behind him. Louis cautiously looked up, seeing Dan glaring at him. He had a beer in his hand, and he drunkly stumbled toward, the shaking boy. 

 

"Took off yer, fucking pants." Dan slurred, slamming Louis into the wall. 

 

Louis widened his eyes, once he realized what Dan was trying to do. 

 

"N-no!" Louis scrambled back. 

 

"Did you just say no to me? You worthless piece of shit! Get out!" Dan roared, Louis flinched. 

 

"P-please don't k-kick me out! W-Where am I going to g-go?" Louis sobbed, crumpling to his knees. 

 

Dan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and threw the broken, boy out the door. 

 

"Not my problem you worthless piece of shit," With that Dan slammed the door. 

 

Louis collapsed into a ball, but he soon realized that crying wasn't going to really get him anywhere. Louis slowly picked himself up, and looked at what use to be his life, or home. 

 

He'd come back later when his dad was gone, and get his stuff because he wasn't just going to live by nothing. He had two jobs, and they were enough to bring enough, to buy himself a flat. In all his thinking he didn't realize that his feet had carried him to Zayn's bookshop. In honesty he couldn't bring himself to go anywhere else, he curled up on the doorstep and fell asleep. 

 

 

"Hey, hey Lou, please wake up! Babe please open your eyes!" Zayn was panicking he had been calling his name for the last five minuets getting no response. He had nearly tripped over Louis's frail, and fragile body that morning as he opened the shop. He had immediately scooped him up, and carried him inside laying him down on the couch. 

 

Zayn was getting very scared and desperate. 

 

"Louis, baby please open those beautiful blue eyes," Zayn caressed his cheek gently pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. With a damp cloth. 

 

Louis, much to his great fucking relief open them blinking slowly. He let out a panicked yelp, and scrambled away from him. Zayn slowly reached out to him,

 

"Lou I'm going to hurt you, I promise," Zayn said softly. 

 

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes and pushing Zayn's hand away from his body. 

 

"D-did I do something Lou?" Zayn hesitantly asked. Looking slightly hurt. 

 

"You know exactly what you fucking did, you asshole." There was no stutter in his sentence, making Zayn flinch and retract his hand. 

 

"I-I really don't know what you're talking about," Zayn said softly. 

 

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes.   
"Yeah, okay. I waited three fucking hours for you, and you never was showed up! Zayn it was humiliating and hurt like hell. You can't just do that to someone!" Louis shouted, tugging at his hair. 

 

Zayn looked flustered,   
"But-but you said you didn't want to hang out with me! You texted me!" 

 

Louis groaned,  
"W-Why in the h-hell would I say that? I-I tucking like you Zayn,"

 

Louis broke down, falling to his knees sobbing loudly. Zayn instantly scoops him up, pulling him up and into his lap. 

 

"Shh, I'm right here my love. I'm not going anywhere I promise. I'm right here." Zayn rubbed his back, and Louis had managed to get the hiccups, making Zayn chuckle a little bit. 

 

Louis pouted, some swatting at Zayn chest.   
"Don't- hic- laugh at me!"

 

Zayn chuckled,   
"I'm sorry love, you're just so adorable." 

 

Louis cheeks turned dark red,   
"D-Don't say s-stuff like that,"

 

Zayn cupped Louis's chin, making Louis look up at him, with his large blue eyes. 

 

"Lou, I'm always going to be here until the day comes that you say you don't anything to do with me. Only then will I leave you," 

 

"Y-you promise?" Louis whispered. 

 

"Till the Milky Way and back," Zayn answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was my favorite chapter and any guesses to happened between Louis and Zayn? Have to wait and find out!  
> Still feel like utter crap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short, but it's just a filler.

Louis woke up, to someone humming and he slowly blinked open his eyes, he was greeted with a shirtless Harry and Louis immediately snapped his eyes shut, its to early for that. He jerked though when he felt someone caressing his cheek. 

 

"Just me love. Lou, babe it's time to get up, you have school," Zayn woke him up. 

 

Louis blinked open his porcelain blue eyes, and saw golden ones. He gave a tiny smile to Zayn and stretched his arms over his head. Zayn bit his lip, and made himself look away. Louis sat down at the table, bit nervous but a kiss on the head on nearly everyone made him relax. Apparently they weren't shy of giving affection, Niall give Louis some skinny jeans, and a plain black shirt. Seeing as he was the closest to Louis' size. Zayn drove him to school, getting some no a lot of stares, but Zayn thankfully ignored it. Louis blushed, hopping off Zayn's bike, Zayn briefly pecked his temple, and said   
"I'll be at the shop, meet me there okay? And I'll see you soon Lou, I promise," 

 

With that, Zayn drove away. 

 

Louis took a deep breath and into the school building, he kept his head down as he hurried to get to his locker, and was suddenly roughly shoved into one. Louis widened his eyes looking up into the face of his main bully Stan. Louis didn't know what he did to get Stan not to notice him, but they had been best friends, but when his mum had been killed Stan dropped him, in a second and took it upon himself to bully the younger one. Needless to say, Louis was now terrified of his use to be best friend. 

 

"Faggot, got yourself a boyfriend?" Stan smirked. 

 

Louis quickly shook his head, looking down at the ground. 

 

"N-not, m-my boyfriend," Louis mumbled. 

 

"Stupid dick, can't even talk right," Stan sneered. 

 

His friends, sorry former friends, laughed along with him, making Louis's eyes water, and suddenly Stan's fist connected with his jaw, making Louis slid to his knees seeing spots in front of his eyes. 

 

"Such a fucking freak, you faggot," Stan punctuated every word with a punch. Louis had tears streaming down his face, he curled up into the all to familiar position, trying desperately to give his body some type of protection. 

 

"This is boring," one of Stan's friends suddenly complained. 

 

"Fine, got lucky fag," Stan kicked him one last time, and left. 

 

Louis managed to push himself up, with a shaking hand swept his bangs out of his face. Why did Stan hate him? He's never done anything to him, except be his friend for the past three years, but that meant nothing to his bully. Louis pushed himself up, stumbling a bit, but it wasn't anything that he wasn't use to already by now. 

 

During school, Stan made it a point to beat the shit out of Louis every single time he saw him. Louis was now limping, and he sincerely hoped that Niall wouldn't be mad that blood has stained his shirt. Louis ran a hand through his hair, tiredly making his way to Zayn's shop, it took everything he had not to drop right there on the street, and sleep and never wake up. By the time Louis had walked into the shop, Zayn was helping someone and Liam was shelving things, and Niall and Harry were probably making out in the break room. 

 

Louis quietly collapsed on the couch, flinging an arm over his bruised eyes, letting out a whimper. Zayn's head snapped up, and Liam stopped what he was doing. 

 

"Here's your change," Zayn briskly said, ushering the woman out the door, and flipped the sign Open to Close. He immediately rushed over to Louis's side, and felt his heart break. He saw the bruises lining his jaw and around his eyes, Zayn bet that if he raised Louis's shirt, his stomach would be bruised as well. 

 

"Who did this?" Zayn asked, him quietly. Tracing one of the purple bruises lightly, making Louis flinch, and squirm away from him. 

 

Liam came back out with the First-Aid kit, applying to Louis's injuries. 

 

"Ow," Louis's eyes watered, making Zayn latch onto his fingers. 

 

"Lou, who did this to you?" Zayn asked again. 

 

"It d-doesn't m-matter,"  
Louis played with his fingers. Not meeting Zayn's piercing eyes. 

 

Zayn cupped his chin, making him look up at him.   
"It does though, I can't protect you, if you don't tell me who's hurting you," 

 

"P-please don't h-hurt him," Louis said frantically, because violence with violence never solved anything, if anything it caused Louis to have even more problems than necessary. 

 

"There's other ways of ruining someones life than violence baby." Zayn didn't even realize. The pet name until Liam gave him a pointed look, and a roll of his eyes. 

 

"I-I meant L-Louis! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and I-" Zayn stammered out. 

 

"I-I don't mind," Louis said a dark red on his cheeks, after all he had kissed Zayn, he could allow a few pet names right? 

 

"You sure? Because Lou is fine!" Zayn flushed. 

 

"I-it's fine, I just want to sleep," Louis mumbled, his eyes fluttering close. Zayn glanced up at Liam and the boys hopefully. 

 

Liam sighed,  
"Yes Zee, I'll man the shop for you, Niall and Harry will help,"

 

"What?" Niall yelped. 

 

Harry shushed him,  
"It'll be fun Ni!" 

 

Niall grumbled, muttering something about forced labor. Rolling his eyes, Harry leaned over whispering something into his ear. 

 

"Yup! It's no problem working here!" Niall said happily.

 

Zayn wrinkled his nose, not even thinking about what Harry had said. 

 

"Well, we'll be upstairs if you need anything, and Liam try to not let them fuck in my shop," Zayn glared at the couple, who stared innocently back at him. 

 

"Yessir," Liam grinned. 

 

Zayn picked Louis up from underneath his armpits, wrapping his legs around him, like a small child and carried him out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Easter to anybody, including meself who celebrates it. And I felt like this was a horrible place to stop, but I had to get something up. Comment what you think. And ps it's Stan Lucas.


	15. Chapter 15

"Perrie will you just leave it alone?" Louis woke up to Zayn snapping. 

 

"Zaynie, he needs to know!" She sounded distressed. 

 

"I'll tell him when he's ready! And don't call me that,"

 

"Which will be never! You can't protect him from everything!" 

 

"I'm sure as hell going to try," 

 

Louis blushed, hearing this. 

 

"If you don't someone else will tell him, you better do it, and soon," With that she left in a huff. 

 

Louis sat up on Zayn's couch, waiting for him to make his entrance. He did a moment later. 

 

"You heard that?" Zayn winced. 

 

Louis nodded,  
"Yeah,"

 

"Well shit, we'll talk about it later love, right now we have a date," Zayn smiled. 

 

Louis noticed it was forced though. 

 

"Okay?" Louis asked sounding more like a question, than anything really. 

 

"Yup, be ready in ten minuets," Zayn smiled at him, making Louis blush despite how Zayn was acting. 

 

"O-okay," Louis slowly got up from the couch, wincing a bit. 

 

"You okay?" Zayn murmured, running a hand down his back. 

 

"I'll be fine," Louis snapped shortly, making Zayn pull back his hand. 

 

"Sorry for asking," Zayn muttered. 

 

"N-No, Zee I'm sorry, it's just that I-I'm not use to someone actually caring about me. I-I don't know what to do, and I'm scared I'll mess it up," Tears welled up in his eyes, and Louis ducked his head not wanting to Zayn to see. 

 

"Hey, Lou look at me," Zayn said softly. 

 

Louis looked up into Zayn's hazel ones. 

 

"I know you're scared, hell I'm scared too, but I'm not leaving you ever, ok?" Zayn smiled, brushing his thumb over Louis's cheek. 

 

Louis smiled, pressing a quick kiss into his palm, and stepping back,

 

"Now, shoo or we're going to be late." Zayn smiled, and gently pushed him toward the door. Louis rolled his eyes, but never the less left to go get ready. 

 

-time skip- 

 

Louis sighed, as he laid back on the roof. Zayn had dug out a blanket and threw it across the roof of his art studio. They were star gazing and eating Nando's. 

 

"That's my favorite star," Zayn pointed straight up. 

 

Louis squinted up to where he was pointing. It was a star that seemed brighter than the rest. 

 

"Why?" He whispered, not wanting to bring the peaceful silence wrapped around them. Zayn reached down, tangling their fingers together making Louis blush. 

 

"I'm going to sound cheesy as shit right now, but bear with me. It's because it reminds me of you, burning and glowing so bright that people don't dare to touch you, but your so freaking beautiful it's hard not to stare, and look away. Because when I look into your eyes I see stars, that burn so bright. You're a star Louis Tomlinson," Zayn finished, blushing like crazy. 

 

Louis leaned over and locked his lips together with Zayn's, in a sweet long kiss. 

 

He pulled back, resting his forehead on Zayn's. 

 

"Thank you," Louis whispered. 

 

"Louis, if I tell you something will- will you freak out?" Zayn mumbled. 

 

"W-what is it?" Louis asked nervously. 

 

"I think," Zayn licked his lips, "No, I know that I'm falling for you Louis Tomlinson," 

 

Louis's mouth dropped open, because what else was he suppose to do?

 

"I'm sorry," Zayn sat up , putting his face into his hands. 

 

Louis frowned, why was he sorry? Did Zayn think that he was going to reject him, and leave forever? That was last thing he'd ever do. 

 

"Z-Zayn, look at me." Louis commanded softly. 

 

Zayn looked up, scared. 

 

"I'm saying that I'm not completely there yet with you, but I know with time I defiantly will be, but do you think you can wait for me?" Louis ran his fingers through his hair, softly. 

 

"You- you could?" Zayn stuttered. 

 

Louis smiled and nodded,   
"I could, but I just need time, okay?" 

 

Zayn nodded quickly,   
"I'd wait for you, as long as you don't get bored of me," He smiled cheekily. 

 

"That could never happen," Louis murmured into his shoulder. 

 

Zayn turned pressing a kiss into his hair, mumbling something in Arabic.

 

"What did you say?" Louis asked curiously. 

 

"One day, I'll tell you, but it's my secret for now," Zayn smiled. 

 

"Thank you," Louis scooted closer to him. 

 

"For what love?" Zayn asked softly. 

 

"For making me alive again," Louis squeezed his hand. 

 

"S'my pleasure," Zayn tapped his heart, feeling his heart beat. 

 

 

It was one of those nights, when Louis went out with Zayn, and his gang Louis was perched on Zayn's lap, Zayn's arms wrapped around him securely. 

 

Zayn was laughing at whatever Liam was saying to him, and Perrie, Louis thinks her is, plopped down in front of him. 

 

"Hey Louis," She smiled, at him. 

 

"Hey," Louis mumbled. 

 

"You guys look good together," She nodded her head at them, making Louis smile, and blush. 

 

"T-Thank you," 

 

"It's a shame though," She sighed, tapping her fingernails on the table. 

 

"What is?" Louis asked. 

 

"I hate to be the one to say anything about it, but everyone knows, so I have to say something," She sighed. 

 

"It's your mum Lou, I-I know who killed her," Louis's world stopped. 

 

"Wh-Wha-What?" Louis squeezed Zayn's hand tightly, Zayn yelped, turning around looking at him. His words stopped in his throat, seeing Louis look more broken than he's ever seen him. 

 

"L-Lou?" Zayn pressed his lips to his collar. 

 

"C-Can we g-go?" Louis was breathing shallowly. 

 

"Yeah, course." Zayn slid out of the booth, saying his goodbyes, and they left. 

 

"Louis, what's going on?" Zayn asked softly. 

 

"J-just, can we g-go to the a-art studio? I-I feel b-better there," Louis's voice was small. 

 

"C'mere first love," Zayn tugged him into his arms, wrapping his own around his waist. 

 

Louis trembled in them,  
"Z-Zayn," he whimpered. 

 

"M'right here love," Zayn hummed, stroking a hand down his back. Louis clutched at his shirt, trying hard not to sob. But it was to much, how dare she just say she knew who did that? Did she not know how hard it was for him to even talk about it? Then she had to go and say, apparently everyone knew, which meant Zayn knew, an he didn't know what he was going to do, if Zayn actually knew, and didn't say anything. 

 

"Lou? Babe, we're here," Zayn said, pulling Louis out of his daze. 

 

Zayn unlocked and open the door letting Louis in. He wasn't lying when he said that this calmed him down, it was just always here which made him feel better, and he went an sat down in the middle of the room. Zayn sat down next to him, and it was quiet Zayn patiently waiting for Louis to say something first. 

 

"She said she knew," Louis whispered. 

 

"Knew what?" Zayn licked his lips nervously, because Perrie wouldn't dare, she wouldn't have. 

 

"Sh-she knew who k-killed my m-mum," Louis started crying again. 

 

"Oh babe," Zayn curled him into his side. 

 

"She acted like I should've already know," Louis sobbed. 

 

"Babe, listen to me. I don't know what she was thinking, and I'm sorry you had to hear that," Zayn rubbed his knee softly. 

 

"D-do you know?" Louis asked softly. 

 

"No, I don't," Zayn lied, feeling awful but Louis didn't need anymore stress at the moment. 

 

"Okay," Louis huddled closer, tucking himself underneath Zayn's chin. 

 

Zayn hummed a random tune, more like a lullaby rocking Louis back and forth, until his crying had completely stopped. 

 

"S-sorry for this," Louis wiped his eyes, with the back of his hand. 

 

"Don't be sorry for being human," Zayn smiled. 

 

"I-I should g-go," But Louis made no move of getting up. 

 

"Whenever you're ready, I'm in no hurry," Zayn smiled, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. 

 

"Everything seems so real with you, so good." Louis sighed, Zayn felt like there was a but coming. 

 

"Like a dream, I don't want to open my eyes if it is," Louis leaned his head on Zayn's shoulder. 

 

"When you open your eyes Lou," Zayn tilted his chin making look over at him. 

 

"I'll still be here, still the same purple streak, same feelings for you," Zayn kissed him softly. 

 

Louis smiled, hugging him close. 

 

"And you," Zayn bopped him on the nose, making Louis roll his eyes, slightly. 

 

"Will still be the same amazing, strong, beautiful person I know. Jaan, Lou," Zayn kissed his hair. Making the small Doncaster boy, blush and smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments!! Xx

It was one of those days in the coffee house where nothing was happening, Louis sighed tapping his finger on the counter, looking at the clock again. He stared at the clock, he still had over a hour in here, and wanted it to be over so he could head around to Zayn's shop. He had practically moved in with him, but was still looking for a place of his own. He heard the bell jingle, and quickly took his position at register. He placed a smile on his lips, and looked up at the person. His smile dropped in a second, and he backed up. 

 

"Louis Tomlinson still looking sexy as ever I see," The guy said amused. 

 

"Gr-Greyson," Louis whispered. 

 

"Miss me sugar?" Greyson gave him a wolffish grin. 

 

He was out of there before he could realise what he was doing, but there was only one person on his mind. He couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes if he wanted to. He slammed into Zayn's shop making all the customers glare at him, but he didn't care. Zayn came around the corner looking to see who rudely entered his shop. But his scowled dropped once he saw the state he was in. Louis was trembling and sobbing and choking. Zayn immediately crossed the shop, taking him into his arms. 

 

"Sh, I'm here Lou. I've got you," Zayn said into his ear. 

 

"Z-Zayn," Louis sobbed into his chest. 

 

Zayn wanted to hold him until his tears had dried up, but he couldn't as much as he wanted to, but he had customers. 

 

"Lou, baby can you go and lay down in the break room for me?" Zayn said softly. 

 

Louis managed to give a broken nod, and stumble back to the break room. He let out a whimper as he remember all the things that Greyson had done to him. That was part of the reason he had so many problems of actually opening up to Zayn. He curled into himself fighting the power to sleep, because he knew nightmares would plague him. 

 

"Lou? Babe?" Zayn asked quietly. Walking back into the room. 

 

Louis let a sob and flung himself into Zayn's arms. 

 

"What's wrong?" Zayn stroked a hand through his hair. 

 

"I-it's h-him," Louis choked out, making Zayn tense protectively around him. 

 

"Him who?" Zayn asked, stroking a hand down his back. 

 

"Gr-Greyson," Louis buried his nose into Zayn's shirt, inhaling and calming down a little, because he was safe here. Nothing could hurt him here. 

 

"Did he hurt you?" Zayn asked quietly. 

 

"In more ways than you can imagine," Louis mumbled. 

 

"Baby, I promise I'm not going to let him hurt you again, you're with me remember?" Zayn smiled, looking up at him, wiping away the tears with pad of his thumb. 

 

Louis hugged him tightly.   
"I'm scared," the boy trembled. 

 

"You're going to be alright, promise Lou," Zayn promised, kissing his forehead. Louis tucked himself underneath Zayn's chin, sighing. He believed Zayn, and he wasn't as stupid as he was last time. 

 

"Hey, wanna go home?" Zayn said after a minute. 

 

"Y-yeah," Louis nodded, he pulled out his phone shooting off a quick text to Julian, who he'd just make it up with extra hours or something. Louis was extremely grateful, because he thought after the way he left the shop, he'd get fired for sure. Louis hopped on Zayn's motorcycle hugging him close, and buried his head into Zayn's shoulder. He didn't know how Greyson had managed to find him, but Louis knew he always would, Greyson never dropped his promises and Louis loathed that about the older boy. He knew he would have to tell Zayn who exactly Greyson was, but he wasn't looking forward to it. He didn't want Zayn to leave him for his past, stupid mistakes. And that's all Greyson was to him, a past stupid mistake. 

 

"Lou? We're here," Zayn said softly, turning off the motor. 

 

Louis got off the bike, following Zayn inside, tucking his hands underneath his armpits, because he was shaking so badly. Zayn smiled over at him, reaching for one of his hands, and interlocking their fingers together, and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

"S'better yeah?" Zayn smiled. 

 

"Yeah," Louis nodded, huddling closer to him. 

 

"C'mon Lou," Zayn took him up to his apartment, and opened the door, letting Louis in first. 

 

"You hungry?" Louis suddenly asked, Zayn looked taken back because Louis had never cooked for him. He didn't know he could cook! 

 

"Yeah," Zayn replied, raised eyebrows. 

 

"Oh, I'm not going to poison you! Go sit down, and I'll cook us something to eat," Louis pecked his lips quickly, and went into the kitchen. Zayn brushed his fingers over his lips, smiling like a fool and sat down. He could use to that side of Louis, of course he liked all sides of Louis, but the confident one, was his most favourite for sure. Louis came in with plates stacked on his arms. Zayn clapped, making Louis roll his eyes and laugh. He sat the plate down in front of Zayn, and he saw it was grilled cheese and Zayn grinned. 

 

"You're adorable, you know that?" Zayn asked, leaning over and kissing his cheek quickly. 

 

"It's just grilled cheese," Louis mumbled, smiling down at his plate. 

 

"Thank you," Zayn said, and they dug in. Zayn held back a moan, because damn this was good. 

 

"You should be a professional," Zayn said seriously. 

 

"For making grilled cheese?" Louis asked confused. 

 

"Yes, start your own grilled cheese restaurant, I'm serious Lou," Zayn responded. 

 

Louis threw his head back and laughed, Zayn's eyes crinkled because he could never not get tired of that laugh. 

 

"Zayn, I don't think that people would come for just grilled cheese," Louis chuckled. 

 

"Nah, they'd just come for you," Zayn said cheekily. Louis blushed, ducking his head. Zayn locked his ankles with Louis's, leaning over and brushing his fringe out of his face. 

 

"Hi," Zayn smiled. 

 

"Hi," Louis whispered. 

 

"Do you wanna tell me about today?" Zayn asked tentatively 

 

Louis took a deep breath, nodding his head.   
"Yeah, um Gr-Greyson is my ex. He was a great guy, I uhm, fall for him seventh year, all the way up until last year." Louis took a shaky breath, and Zayn squeezed his hand, letting him know he was there. 

 

"I-I started noticing he'd make up lame assed excuses as to where he had been. And he told me one night, it was none of my goddamn business, and I should just stay out of it. Well, I tried leaving him, and he— he r-raped me. In front of my dad, who was laughing and saying I deserved it. And I-I-" Louis couldn't continue, because of the tears clogging his throat at the moment. 

 

"Oh Lou," Zayn sighed softly. Pulling him into his chest. 

 

"You don't h-hate me?" Louis mumbled, making Zayn pull back in shock. 

 

"What makes you say that?" Zayn traced his cheek lightly. 

 

"Because, most people think its my fault why he raped me," Louis fiddled with his fingers. 

 

"M'not most people love," Zayn brushed his thumb over the bottom of Louis's lip. 

 

"I'm thankful for that," Louis mumbled, leaning into the touches Zayn was giving him. 

 

"Can I kiss you Lou?" Zayn whispered. 

 

"Course you can, no need to ask," Louis leaned in, locking his lips with Zayn's. 

 

Yeah, he definitely is getting use to this.


	17. Christ...

Is anyone still reading this? If so do you want me to continue this?


End file.
